It Could Be Worse
by megamatt09
Summary: Wade Winston Wilson, or Deadpool, presents you with a scenario about how things could get much worse. Because, somewhere, there's a universe where Felicity is the Black Canary. Satire.


A set of curtains the stage open up and everyone's favorite Merc with the Mouth, Wade Wilson, better known as Deadpool, shows up at the front of the stage to mass applause. He points to the crowd before turning towards the fourth wall and giving a bright smile. Granted, one cannot see it due to the mask being in the way.

"One of the most controversial relationships in all of television, is the relationship of Felicity Smoak and Oliver Queen, known to many as Olicity. Which I have to say...is a stupid name when you consider it. Then again the entire trend of smashing together the character names to make the shipper name is the dumbest thing in the world and can lead to some cringe. Then again, given the relationship in question….."

Deadpool shrugs his shoulder.

"Smoaking Arrow would be a cooler name. I'm just saying that's all. Of course...perhaps not deserving."

The Merc with the Mouth puts up a flowchart.

"There are an infinite number of universal possibilities out there. Some say the Olicity hook up how it was presented was the absolutely worse. Some people disagree. Shipping is a very messy business and serious business for a lot of people. That being said, I'm here with proof positive that things could always be worse. I guess that's just the optimistic guy I am. Things could get very worse."

Deadpool points to the words on the screen which flash "things could get worse." on the screen.

"How could they have done much worse? Well, I, Wade Wilson, am going to show you through this visual demonstration of a potential alternate universe Arrow show. Roll the clip."

* * *

It's an average night in Star City with your average thugs. Oliver Queen, better known as the Green Arrow, perches from high above, where an army of thugs with military grade weapons prepare to reek unholy havoc on Star City. There super powered solar armor gives them strength and power much like the Kryptonians.

The Green Arrow drops down and shoots arrows at them to have no effect on them. Oliver jumps into the air and engages them in hand to hand, but one of them nails him in the back of the head. The Green Arrow drops down to the ground and repeatedly gets knocked around, being slapped around like a little bitch from these intruders.

"Oh, what I'm going to do? I can't fight numbers like this."

A figure appears in the shadows and opens her mouth. A super shrill Canary Cry knocks the attackers back. The figure steps out of the shadows and walks closer towards her. Blonde hair, with a black mask, wearing a tight leather jacket, a one piece black leather suit, and fishnet stockings along with knee high boots.

She's more badass than Buffy Summers, Lara Croft, and Wonder Woman all combined. She's Felicity Megan Smoak, destroyer of worlds, the one true Black Canary. All other holders of that mantle pale in comparison to the awesome goddess rushing into battle and taking down the armored thugs one at a time.

"Get up and fight!"

She encourages Oliver to bounce up and fight. Despite the fact that Felicity thrashes the competition, Oliver struggles to fight them.

"We better get out of here! She's just too much woman for any of us."

The amazing Black Canary, Felicity Smoak, sends a Canary Cry which causes several crates to smash. She jumps up into the air and knocks them down to the ground, taking down a dozen men at once with Kryptonian level strength. Oliver sits on the ground like a puppy dog waiting for his Mistress to give him orders.

"One wrong move and I'll snap his neck."

One of them grabs Green Arrow by the head. Our sensational heroine just smiles and reaches into her coat. She pulls not a staff, not a tonfa, not even a dagger. Such weapons would not be fitting for a goddess such as herself.

Black Canary removes a tablet from her coat and works her hacking magic. Using movements too complicated to do so.

"I've used a Java applet to hack into the satellites above the Earth, thus redirecting the path of the sun and Earth, therefore creating an eclipse. Therefore, your solar powered suits are no more."

Oliver breaks free and nails one of the goons dropping him down to the ground. Felicity takes out the other ones, leaving them down on the ground.

He turns to Felicity with a smile on his face.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Black Canary."

Felicity Smoak, the best and ultimate Black Canary, better than all of the other pretenders, just smiles at him.

"I don't know either. Since I'll be here forever and I'm not going to abandon you like everyone else did. Guess I just like a challenge."

Green Arrow leans forward for a victory kiss, but Black Canary shuts him down cold, with an agitated look on her face at Oliver's poor performance out on the field today.

"No. Maybe if you keep your eye on the ball next time, but not now. I want you to go back and think about what you could have done better."

"Sorry, honey."

Felicity pats her husband on his hooded head. He should be fortunate he's only sleeping on the couch tonight for embarrassing her out there tonight.

A group of screaming fangirls with multi color hair come out to greet Black Canary.

"Yay! The best Black Canary! She's much better than that Lauren girl!"

"And look, it's her sidekick Green Arrow."

"Who cares about that guy? He would have failed this city if it hadn't been for her!"

* * *

Back at Deadpool's Fortress of mystery, he just laughs at the terror which he just unleashed on dozens upon dozens of people.

"Satire or a glimpse into the future. You be the judge."

Deadpool hums the Twilight zone theme before growing serious.

"So, remember, things could get much worse. And I'll see you in theaters on May 18th."

 **End.**


End file.
